Hunger Games Short Stories
by makepienotwar
Summary: MODERN! Electronics and other modern day things are in these stories.


I run to the door of the sound of our ATV running. "Woop!" I hear Peeta scream. I go outside only to see Haymitch and Peeta going over the hill in the ATV. "What are you doing?!" I scream at them. They just punch the air and go flying over the hill. "Geez." I say. I go running after them. "Let's see how fast this thing can go Mellark!" Haymitch yells. "Bring it!" Peeta yells. I catch up to them just as they're going up a hill. Luckily it stops before they tip over. They come plummeting down the hill. It stops before it reaches me. Haymitch hobbles out of the ATV and falls over. "That. Was. Awesome!" Peeta yells.

Peeta takes me to the lake with Gale. This is the first time we've been down here together. When we get there I jump right in. Gale comes in after me. He pulls me under and gives me a kiss. I pop back up and Peeta gives me a look. He swims over to me. "I love you Katniss." Peeta says mimicking Gale's voice. "I love you too." I say. I poke him in the chest. He pulls me into a long kiss just as Gale pops up beside us. "Idiots!" Gale screams. "You're both idiots!" He gets out of the water and storms up through the woods. "And just when I thought we were going to be friends." Peeta teases. "Like that was ever going to happen." I say.

"Peeta I said no." I say. Peeta keeps wanting to Haymitch's but I don't want him to. Not after he got drunk with Haymitch. That was awful. "Please? I won't get drunk." he pleads. "No! That's final!" I scream. I pull him over to a closet and shut the door. He starts screaming because ever since the war he can't stand the dark. "Let me out!" he screams. "Nope." I say. I hear him unlock the iPad. He starts laughing. "Haymitch you're so funny!" he says. At that moment I realize he's gotten on Skype with Haymitch.

"Oh Katniss!" Delly yells from the ground. I try to ignore her but she just keeps getting louder. "Shut up!" Peeta screams from beside me. I try to get back on focused on sleep but every time I do Delly screams for me again. Finally I go downstairs and get my bow. I come back up and aim right next to Delly. I shoot the arrow. She gets startled. "Off my lawn, Cartwright!" I scream. She runs off to Thom's house to tell him about her feelings.

"Stop Peeta! Stop! I can't breathe!" I say laughing. Peeta is dressed up as Haymitch running around the house screaming out the windows at the neighbors. "Did you steel one of my geese?!" he screams at Thom out the window. "Peeta you have problems!" Thom yells back. Peeta grabs the iPad and Skypes Effie. "Effie it's Haymitch." Peeta says mimicking Haymitch's voice. I start giggling. "Yeah babe meet me at my house around four." Peeta says. "Why?" Effie asks. "Oh no reason." Peeta says. "Whatever." Effie says. She hangs up. "I'm going to laugh if this happens." Peeta says kissing me.

I turn on the TV to watch some cartoons with Annie and her son. Spongebob comes on and Annie's son starts screaming. "Spongebob! Spongebob!" Peeta comes and sits beside me "Spongebob eh?" he asks. "Yep." I say. "Hey look it's you!" Peeta says pointing to Sandy. "I found you." I say pointing to Spongebob. "I don't walk around the house in my underwear." Peeta says. I eye him. "Ok maybe I do." he sighs not wanting to admit it around Annie.

"Katniss you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Peeta says. He applies another layer of lipstick to my face. I shouldn't have let him get into the prep team's makeup. "You look so funny." I say putting mascara on his eyelashes. I get out the eye shadow and put it on his eyelids and put lipstick on his lips. Cinna comes barging through the door. "What do you think you're doing wasting all the makeup?!" he screams. Peeta gets out the eyeliner and draws a mustache on my face.

"Tick tock!" Wiress screams in her sleep. "Wiress I said shut up!" Finnick screams. Finnick smacks her arm. "You've been on this for hours!" he screams. I can tell he's getting fed up with her screaming. Peeta gets up and walks over to Finnick. "Shut it!" he screams. Peeta comes back over to me and lays next to me. "Tick tock!" Wiress screams again. "Please stop Wiress! Please!" Finnick moans. "Please." She sits up and punches Finnick in the face. Peeta and I just stare at her in amazement.

I stare in amazement at the Justice Building stage. Peeta and I were just going to town when I see Gale standing on the stage. "Wonder what he's doing." Peeta says crossing his arms. Gale grabs a microphone and starts humming. Peeta gives me a puzzled look. Music comes on in the background and Gale starts singing. "What the heck." I say. Then I realize what the song is. "Die young" by Ke$ha. "Why is he singing that?" Peeta asks. Pictures start flashing behind Gale on a screen. Pictures of dead people from the war. "I've had enough." Peeta says. I nod. "That song doesn't even mean that. He's stupid." I say. "Yep." Peeta replies.

Peeta's outside making a fire for no reason. It's freaken hot out and he's making it worse. I put on my shortest pair of shorts and a tank top. I walk outside. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Making a fire." he replies. "Haymitch is coming over for a campout." "How about no." I say. Peeta goes in and gets the wine bottles out of the house. He sets them right in front of the fire. "Do you realize that is flammable?" I ask. Before he can answer the bottles explode and drench the house with wine. "Smooth move Peeta. Smooth move." I say.

Johanna comes over. That probably was a bad idea inviting her over. When she sees the ATV she automatically jumps in a smashes through the fence. Peeta runs after her and jumps in. "Super powers!" he screams. "Peeta I told you no ATV time until you fixed that hole in the wall!" I scream at him. Long story short he and Haymitch went haywire and punched a hole in the wall. "You're not in charge of me!" he yells back. Johanna drives them clear to the Seam. Pretty long time to get there. I finally I catch up to them right before they drive into the coal mines. The gas runs out. "Dang!" Johanna screams. "Peeta Mellark!" I yell. I storm up to him. "Sorry. I just lost it." he sighs. "Just for that you're fixing dinner, and you know how much Johanna likes to eat." I say.

Peeta stares at the clock on the wall watching the seconds tick by. Waiting for the games to begin. He can't help but thinking of Katniss. All alone waiting. As Portia comes in to say goodbye to him he starts to cry realizing that he might not ever see her again. Just as Peeta gets in the tube two peacekeepers grab Portia by the wrists and beat her. Peeta starts screaming and pounding on the glass. As he starts rising they drag Portia out of the room. He starts to see daylight and the smell of a breeze. He looks around and notices that the arena is a beach. He can see Katniss standing just a few tributes away from him. "3...2...1.… Ladies and gentlemen let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!"

"I no speak your language! I don't like your face!" Haymitch yells at one of the avoxes. Peeta slaps Haymitch's face. "What's wrong with you?!" he yells. "Haymitch you don't scream at avoxes!" I say. We're all fed up with Haymitch screaming at the avoxes. I mean they can't even talk. How are they going to fight back? Peeta and I half carry half drag Haymitch to his room. We put him in there and lock the door. One of the avoxes walks by and I stop her. "Sorry for Haymitch yelling at you." I say. She waves it off. I look into her eyes and notice those same sneaky eyes I saw in the first arena. "Foxface?" I ask. The girl nods. "So you really never died?" Peeta asks. She nods. In sign language Foxface spells out Katniss and Peeta. Peeta and I nod. Tears fill Foxface's eyes. She gives us a smile and walks away.

REALIZE THIS:

What if Gale died during the bombing in District Twelve? Would the people of the district made it to Thirteen? Sometimes you kind of have to appreciate Gale and what he has done. We would have never know what happened after the bombing to the natives of Twelve if Gale wouldn't have saved them. Gale is a hero to some but to others is an enemy. I hope you can understand that without strangling me.

Annie comes up to me. "You don't want to know where Finnick learned his underwear poses." she whispers. "Where?" I ask curiously. She sighs. "Ok. When you where gone. On the battle field. Finnick went and saw Peeta a lot. Well one of those days they where they were doing physical therapy with Peeta and it just so happens he was in his underwear. Finnick saw some poses and boom." she says. I start to giggle but then stop realizing that Finnick isn't here anymore.


End file.
